<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>circulus vitiosus by SL_Gabry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651788">circulus vitiosus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SL_Gabry/pseuds/SL_Gabry'>SL_Gabry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devilman (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Loneliness, M/M, lapslock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SL_Gabry/pseuds/SL_Gabry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ре подмечал все вокруг, но редко придавал этому смысл. слезы акиры – исключение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asuka Ryo | Satan &amp; Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>circulus vitiosus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>парочка на экране бежит друг к другу в слоу-мо, и кульминация фильма добивает впечатлительных зрителей драматичной музыкой и объятиями героев. последние длятся нарочито медленно: руки на талии, руки на лице – дальше можно и не смотреть. тошнотная классика жанра, и ещё более тошнотные всхлипы вокруг. резкий запах ирико бьет в нос – ре не понимает, от чего именно он морщится.</p><p>наконец, кинозал озаряется светом. акира тыльной стороной руки вытирает слезы – и он знает, что от ре это не скроется. ре подмечает все вокруг, но редко придает этому значение.</p><p>- в следующий раз сходим на что-нибудь поинтереснее, - заверяет акира, когда они покидают кинотеатр, - это единственный сеанс на сегодня, а мы так редко видимся.</p><p>- много дел. лекции, поездки, ты и сам знаешь.</p><p>акира кивает, даже не задумываясь. ре даже не смог бы вспомнить, когда акира бы обижался на перемены в их общении. один успел стать профессором, другой еще убивает время в старшей школе и эмоционирует так сильно, будто внутри зашкаливают все датчики сентиментальности.</p><p>в детстве ре это бесило до зубного скрежета. детей часто бесит то, что они не в силах понять.</p><p>для акиры слезы - обычное состояние, которое с годами не менялось. его непосредственность тянулась со времен юношества - наверное, взросление в чужой семье также оставило свой отпечаток.</p><p> </p><p>своих родителей ре и вовсе не видел, но эта тема никогда не волновала его достаточно сильно. бывало, что он задумывался над тем, кто он и откуда - эти зачатки размышлений быстро вытесняли более важные идеи. наука. темы поглобальнее.</p><p>вырос и вырос. жив, накормлен, не так уж и глуп. нет, даже не так.</p><p>более чем умён.</p><p>у ре не было стремлений красоваться интеллектом перед другими, пока его не коснулись издевательства.</p><p>акира тогда не отличался особой силой и не смог бы одержать победу в драке, но с бараньим упорством лез защищать ре и мики. его никто не воспринимал всерьез – очередной нытик, возомнивший себя героем.</p><p>ре не чувствовал себя в опасности даже когда его окружали с явным желанием помахать кулаками.</p><p>его отметки всегда поражали преподавателей, его отметки с учетом возраста - и вовсе. учеба заполонила собой все время, и ре с радостью окунулся в мир открытий, пока акира проходил через пубертат.</p><p>этих отличий уже достаточно, чтобы развести жизни их двоих. оба осознавали, насколько они разные и как мало у них общего кроме друг друга.</p><p>ре помнит слезы акиры, когда их разлучила дженни. жизнь в разных странах акира воспринял как маленькую трагедию – прежде они проводили вместе почти каждый день.</p><p>воспоминания тех лет не приносят ре ничего, кроме разочарования в людях, но этот момент он помнит четко. иногда прокручивает в мыслях перед тем, как уснуть. личная терапия, которая не помогает. терапия для того, кто ничего не чувствует.</p><p> </p><p>вокруг все слепит белизной. когда ре не выходит из дома, ему кажется, что мир лишился всех красок. порой он сидит с завешенными жалюзи, лишь бы не смотреть на ночной город, где все такое яркое, но в другом понимании. яркое разноцветное. слишком многое происходит там, снаружи, и где-то там может быть акира – по дороге в магазин, на прогулке. убивает время за обычными подростковыми делами в вечер пятницы. он не тусовщик, но выбирается из дома гораздо чаще ре – школа не позволяет торчать в комнате неделями. для акиры этот мир дом – единственный, что он знал.</p><p>ре порой устраивает себе поблажки и ведет все исследования прямо из дома. книги доставляют прямо до двери; все, что остается ре – это работать в одиночестве. дженни лишний раз не мешается под ногами – ее, кажется, устраивает роль секретаря.</p><p>хоть детство ре смешалось в одно неразборчивое пятно, его воспоминания словно бы начинаются с того момента, когда…</p><p>ре прибавляет громкость новостей, но голос внутри тоже начинает кричать громче.</p><p>сегодня он сдается и открывает жалюзи – совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть улицу внизу.</p><p>- и что тут такого ценного? – он сжимает губы, пока дженни собирает со стола скомканные листы. сегодня не везет с концентрацией.</p><p>- не хотите выйти?</p><p>- чего я там не видел.</p><p>- вас ожидают внизу.</p><p>дженни всегда обращалась к ре уважительно, словно из них двоих он старший. этот момент тоже вводил ре в заблуждение: она ведь взяла его под опеку и забрала из школы. домашнее обучение ре получал без особого энтузиазма и не покидал дом, пока акира с мики шли играть после уроков. сперва ре счел это несправедливым, но утешал себя тем, что в школе он лишь напрасно тратит время: задания давались ему все легче и легче. после досрочной сдачи экзаменов и множества наград ему открылся путь в науку и преподавание.</p><p>весь этот путь ре прошел вместе с дженни – она не проявляла каких-то материнских чувств, а полуулыбка прилипла жуткой маской. для ре она выступала кем-то вроде робота-опекуна: никаких тебе разговоров по душам и родительского беспокойства.</p><p>иногда ре думал, что все происходящее – чей-то заговор, и его специально усыновили из-за интеллекта для какой-то цели в будущем. идея глупая, но порой выглядела до того убедительно, что ре не находил себе места; может, все дело в чрезмерной отдаленности от внешнего мира? психика человека – не такая уж стойкая вещь, и тем более - когда на нее давят с безумными теориями и не дают расслабиться.</p><p>демонологией ре заинтересовался много лет назад - сперва от скуки. затем втянулся и начал изучать эту тему глубже. все, что писали в интернете смахивало на результат игры в испорченный телефон: каждый добавляет все, что пожелает, меняет изначальный концепт под себя. единственное решение – это общение с людьми, которые разбираются в теме, и личные выводы после.</p><p>так и ре и поступал.</p><p>первая встреча с демоном запомнилась кошмарным сном. примерно в тот момент ре и понял, что весь его интерес направлен не на вымышленных существ, а на весьма конкретных. одно из них пыталось его убить – это было пугающе.</p><p>…пугающе, но незабываемо.</p><p><em>«они все же существуют»</em> билось под черепной коробкой.</p><p> </p><p>объятия акиры крепкие – ре даже забывается неприязнь к тактильным контактам в такие моменты. акира вообще единственный человек, которому позволено приезжать в дом ре и уж тем более ре касаться.</p><p>и касаться дольше пары секунд.</p><p>- совсем тут помрешь со своей работой. пойдем, у меня есть идея.</p><p>дженни, как обычно, улыбалась им вслед. но ре будто почувствовал в ее улыбке нечто зловещее.</p><p> </p><p>ре много читал.</p><p>в детстве он находил компанию в литературе, поэтому влезал во всевозможные жанры, даже в драму и глупую романтику, оставившую его с вопросами без ответов. ради науки, естественно, и ради личного любопытства.</p><p>в эту пресловутую любовь ре не верилось даже в книгах. психо дженни всегда посмеивалась, когда он с абсолютно каменным лицом заканчивал очередную историю со счастливым концом. или с грустным в одном из пяти случаев.</p><p>грустные, кстати, казались ему реалистичнее. в жизни все сложнее, тем более - когда дело касается таких эфемерных чувств; люди обладают поразительным умением создавать себе сложности.</p><p>в идеальном мире ре нет места такой глупости. так он думал всю свою жизнь.</p><p> </p><p>- думал, что в полудемоническом состоянии ты станешь менее эмоциональным, - ре говорит это без упрека – просто как факт.</p><p>- все внутри будто обострилось еще сильнее.</p><p>глаза акиры сверкают в свете ноутбука: ре отрывается от экрана и окидывает взглядом гостя. лишь на долю секунды, чтобы не показывать интерес.</p><p>- и чего же тебе хочется?</p><p>- много есть. убивать. и…</p><p>ре с усмешкой закидывает ноги на стол. продолжение настолько очевидное, что ступор акиры выглядит комичным.</p><p>- поприветствуй половое созревание, умноженное на сотню.</p><p>акира отмахивается, меняя тему на что-то другое.</p><p>ему остается подождать лишь немного. акире нет нужды привыкать к старой жизни в новом теле – скоро настоящее обернется воспоминаниями. его слияние с амоном – первый шаг на пути к желанному будущему.</p><p>так ре считал, когда кидал акире пачку денег с пожеланиями развлечься азартными играми, сексом, алкоголем, наркотой. сомнительная забота, но ре и не носил титул эксперта в эмпатии. что уж говорить, откровенно хуевая дружба начинается с непонимания друг друга.</p><p>ре не мог понять акиру из-за неспособности все так тонко чувствовать.</p><p>акира не мог понять ре из-за непонимания ре самого себя.</p><p>привыкать к новому акире – забавная штука. со стороны он будто обрастает всеми возможными пороками, но отношение к другим замирает на изначальном уровне. за исключением того, что он стал убивать всех демонов на своем пути подобно наркоману, подсевшему на иглу снова. не думая.</p><p>ре тоже хочет не думать. акира рядом – это лишь снисхождение ре к самому себе. жалкая мелочь в сравнении с его идеей, к которой ре неминуемо приближается. глупо скорбеть об умерших – их участь предрешена. раньше или позже – вопрос времени, но акира почему-то так упорно стремится спасти всех, что это…пугает.</p><p>«что-то обязательно пойдет не так» ре силой воли меняет на «все получится». и даже наполовину самоубеждению верит.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>которым по счету был этот круг? сколько раз все возвращалось к исходной точке, сколько раз на глазах акиры убивали всю его семью, сколько раз умирал он сам? возможно ли провернуть все так, что финал этой истории не оставит ре раздавленным и одиноким среди кучи трупов, из которых только один имеет значение?</p><p>«ты же тоже плачешь», - ре хочет забыть эту фразу, которую будто высекли на сердце тупым ножом. у него вообще есть сердце?</p><p>он абсолютное совершенство. неуязвимый, выживающий в любых условиях, продуманный манипулятор, диверсия которого обернула человечество против себя же. такого рода сила может быть только у бога – неслабо, да? так тщательно спланировать все до мелочей и в итоге осознать бессмысленность затеи, когда тело рядом перестает дышать.</p><p>если ре настолько всесилен, почему сейчас он разбит?</p><p> </p><p>ре подмечал все вокруг, но редко придавал этому смысл. слезы акиры – исключение.</p><p>
  <em>и тогда он понимает все.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>